Football Team
The McKinley Titans Football Team is the varsity football team at William McKinley High School. Even though they share many members, the football players often harass and bully New Directions members. They were originally coached by Ken Tanaka, though after a huge streak of losses and his mental breakdown, he was replaced by Shannon Beiste, whose coaching helped the Titans eventually start winning games. Season One Preggers In Preggers, they manage to win a game thanks to Kurt, their new kicker who teaches them the dance of Single Ladies. Mash-Up In Mash-Up, Ken, angry at Will Schuester, adds an extra, mandatory practice at the same time as Glee Club's practice, forcing Finn, Puck, Mike, Kurt, and Matt to choose between Glee and football, a difficult decision for the guys. Eventually, Finn convinces the coach to cancel the practice. Hell-O In Hell-O, football season has since ended and the basketball season starts. Season Two Audition In Audition, Shannon Beiste is appointed as the new coach of the failing football team, resulting in reductions to the glee and cheerleading budgets in favor of the team. At practice she says that everybody is cut and that tryouts will be redone. Artie asks Finn to help him join the football team. Shannon believes that Finn is colluding against her by forcing her to reject a disabled student, and drops Finn from the team, appointing newcomer, Sam Evans, as the new quarterback. Matt, having transferred, is no longer on the team. Britney/Brittany In Britney/Brittany, Shannon shows compassion towards Artie and Finn by letting them both join the football team. Grilled Cheesus In Grilled Cheesus after praying to a sandwich, Finn become the quarterback again because Sam Evans got injured. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, the whole football team has to join the Glee Club. All the boys perform She's Not There, and right after it they get slushied by the hockey team. All of them quit Glee Club, except for Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam. Lauren, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes join the football team. In the game, they start losing, but Puck convinces the other boys to join the football team again. They all agree, except for Karofsky. All of them plus Santana, Brittany and Quinn perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll and they win the championship afterwards. Silly Love Songs In Silly Love Songs, the football team and the Glee club seem to have reached a mutual understanding, since no one in the Glee club has been slushied since the events of the prior episode. Season Three The Purple Piano Project In The Purple Piano Project, Shane joined the football team. I Am Unicorn In I Am Unicorn, Shannon talks the football team into playing the Jets in the upcoming production of West Side Story, which she, along with Emma and Artie, is directing. Asian F In Asian F, the team helped Mike in his audition of Cool for the school musical. Later, they can be seen in the audience of the "Maria-Off". The First Time In The First Time, it is revealed that Shane got recruited for a college scholarship, for football. Known Members ShannonSeason3.jpeg|'Shannon': Coach. Joins in Audition.|link=Shannon Beiste Boomboom.png|'Bobby': Joins in The New Rachel.|link=Bobby "Boom Boom" Surette Phil.png|'Phil': Joins in The New Rachel.|link=Phil Lipoff Former Members Kenteacherslounge.jpg|'Ken': Former Coach (Pilot to Journey).|link=Ken Tanaka 250px-Matt.png|'Matt': Former Nº11. Joins before Pilot. Kicked out and reinstated in Mash-Up. Transfers schools after Journey.|link=Matt Rutherford KurtSeason2.jpg|'Kurt': Former nº3, Kicker. Joined and left in Preggers.|link=Kurt Hummel RachelSeason2.jpg|'Rachel': Former nº1. Joined and left in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Rachel Berry 18; Lauren Zizes.jpg|'Lauren': Former nº79. Joined and left in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Lauren Zizes TinaCohenChangSeason3.jpg|'Tina': Former Nº8. Joined and left in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Mercedes_Jones.png|'Mercedes': Former nº71. Joined and left in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Mercedes Jones Tumblr lgli0qUMJc1qdx234o1 500-1-.jpg|'Sam': Former Nº6, Quarterback. Joins in Audition. Quits after New York.|link=Sam Evans Karofskyvf.png|'David': Former Nº67/77, Right Guard. Joins in Audition. Kicked out and reinstated in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Transfers schools prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Dave Karofsky FinnHudsonSeason3.jpg|'Finn': Nº5, Quarterback. Joins prior to Pilot. Kicked out in Audition. Rejoins in Britney/Brittany. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Finn Hudson PuckSeason3.jpg|'Puck': Nº20. Joins prior to Pilot. Kicked out and reinstated in Mash-Up. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Noah Puckerman MikeChangSeason3.jpg|'Mike': Nº22. Joins prior to Pilot. Kicked out and reinstated in Mash-Up. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mike Chang ArtieAbramsSeason3.jpg|'Artie': Nº34. Rejected in Audition. Joined in Britney/Brittany. Unseen on the team since The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Artie Abrams Unknown Cases Azimio-portal.png|'Azimio': Nº92. Joins prior to Pilot. Kicked out and reinstated in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Azimio ShanePortal.jpg|'Shane': Nº56, Linebacker. Joins in The Purple Piano Project.|link=Shane Strando_Glee.jpg|Strando: Unknown|link=Strando Songs *'Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)' by Beyoncé. Danced by the football team. (Preggers) *'Stronger' by Britney Spears. Sung by Artie. Danced by the football team. (Britney/Brittany) *'She's Not There' by The Zombies. Sung by Finn, Artie and Sam. Danced by the football team. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' by Michael Jackson/''Yeah Yeah Yeahs''. Sung by Artie, Finn, Rachel and Santana. Danced by New Directions and the football team. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'Cool' from West Side Story. Sung by Mike. Danced by Mike and the football team. (Asian F) Category:Clubs Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members